


The Go-Between...

by mindcomber



Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Alfred's P.O.V.Alfred's suspicions are aroused...(The sequel to this work is...Down to the Wire.)





	The Go-Between...

Dear Diary...

Only you, can I turn to and talk to.

The somewhat recent, unusual events which have been occurring at Wayne Manor, have proved rather difficult to actually understand.

If it is not Master Bruce requesting me to invite Master Dick to his bedroom, then it becomes quite the opposite, with Master Dick asking for Master Bruce to visit his bedroom.

 

I feel somewhat run-ragged with all the extra effort on my part which it is taking, going back and forth between them both in this manner.

Another puzzling aspect, is that they hardly spend any time at all, apart from one another.

I am naturally aware they make a somewhat spectacular crime fighting duo, I would imagine they would enjoy some time away from each other?

I am not one to pry into their private affairs, it is not my place to do so, although I cannot help wondering if something especially secretive may be occurring between the two of them?

Yet for the life in me, I would never be able to speculate, just what it could possibly be? If indeed, that was the case.

My own life, is an open book. Am I becoming old and naive I wonder? I am not growing any younger that much I do know.

I find myself being far too inquisitive, for my own good. I had just better call it case closed for now. I feel rather sleepy.

So until tomorrow night, I shall take my leave of you...

My Dear Diary.

The End.


End file.
